Aurora
by Sanae Prime
Summary: La curiosidad, el exceso de tiempo libre y el descubrimiento de un fetiche nuevo pueden ser muy mala combinación. O muy buena, si se saben llevar adecuadamente. Menciones de DeathmaskxAfrodita. BDSM.


_**Aurora**_

Todo había empezado con las vendas en la mano de Afrodita.

Era raro ver al caballero de Piscis con algún desperfecto en su apariencia; cortes, moratones, vendas o cualquier señal que delatase que le habían alcanzado en combate, porque incluso sus iguales encontraban difícil la tarea de acertarle un golpe que le dejara señal. Por eso, Camus no pudo evitar preguntarle cuando vio a su vecino de arriba pasar por su templo con la mano vendada:

-Afrodita, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano?

El de Piscis se detuvo y escondió la extremidad herida a la espalda, entre su fabulosa melena azul cielo. No llevaba la armadura sino una blusa rosa pálido y pantalones blancos ajustados que realzaban su andrógina figura; debía de estar dirigiéndose al pueblo a por provisiones.

-Ah, esto, eh...- se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. El acuariano, que estaba leyendo sentado a la sombra de las columnas con la armadura puesta (salvo las hombreras y la tiara, que se las había quitado para estar más cómodo) volvió a bajar la vista al pesado volumen que sostenía en el regazo.

-No preguntaré si es eso lo que quieres.

-No, no, si no pasa nada...- rió Afrodita nerviosamente. Sus pasos resonaron por el pequeño templo de planta circular acercándose y Camus supo que se lo iba a contar aunque él mismo no quisiera-. Verás, es que resulta que Deathmask me invitó al cine el otro día.

-Ajá.

-Era una película... Bueno, ya sabes, de esas que no hay niños en la sala- dijo Afrodita, bajando el tono y sonriendo con un brillo travieso en los ojos-. En cierto momento, el protagonista ataba a la chica a la cama y empezaba a darle azotes con una especie de... látigo, o algo... Bueno, el caso es que al lumbreras del cangrejo se le ocurrió repetirlo, y en fin. Tuvimos que ir a urgencias y casi pierdo la mano porque no tiene ni zorra idea de nudos.

-Afrodita, eres un vecino agradable, pero exceso de información, gracias- masculló Camus, irritado. Afrodita soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-. No, en serio, no necesito estar al tanto de vuestros intentos por practicar BDSM.

-Oh, ¿sabes lo que es? De ti no me lo esperaba... Bueno, como sea, no te lo recomiendo. Si os quedáis sin imaginación Milo y tú, de verdad, mejor probad otra cosa.

Camus se removió en el sitio, incómodo. A diferencia del de Piscis, él prefería que su vida privada siguiese siendo privada.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero no tenía intención. No me van esas cosas.

\- ~ o ~ -

Pese a sus palabras y a la convicción con la que las había dicho, apenas una hora después la idea empezó a pulular como una molesta polilla por la mente del caballero de Acuario. Intentó espantarla con la ayuda del tratado de física que estaba leyendo, pero las ecuaciones eran las que salían corriendo ante los escasos recuerdos de fotos de trajes de látex, cuerdas, cadenas, fustas y látigos que había en su cabeza y que no recordaba bien de dónde habían salido. Puede que de alguna de las revistas que se dejaba Milo tiradas de cualquier manera a veces por su dormitorio.

Tras pasar la vista tres veces por la misma página y no enterarse de nada, se rindió. Puso un marcapáginas que le había hecho Hyoga de pequeño con hojas de conífera, cerró el volumen y lo dejó a un lado, poniéndose las piezas restantes de la armadura y echando a andar escaleras abajo.

Milo debía de haberle sentido llegar, porque le recibió tumbado cómodamente en uno de los sofás del área privada del templo de Escorpio. Llevaba la armadura completa a excepción de la tiara, que estaba enrollada sobre sí misma en la mesa. Las escasas lámparas de aceite encendidas le arrancaban al oro un brillo un tanto siniestro. A Milo no le gustaban las luces fuertes en casa. Cuando el acuariano entró tras llamar a la puerta, el de Escorpio sonrió ampliamente y dobló las piernas para hacerle sitio en el sofá.

-Hola, Camus. ¿Qué hace un tío como tú en un sitio como este?

Y el acuariano se quedó en blanco. Cosa que, por cierto, era _extremadamente_ inusual. ¿Para qué diablos había bajado? "Hola, Milo, venía a hablar porque Afrodita me ha metido una idea estúpida en la cabeza sobre el BDSM y no consigo quitármela." Sonaba mal incluso antes de decirlo en voz alta. Camus carraspeó e intentó reformularlo:

-Necesito que me quites una tontería de la cabeza.

Bueno, no había sonado del todo mal.

-Uf, pues a bueno has ido a pedirle ayuda para eso. A ver, ven aquí- indicó Milo, señalando el hueco que quedaba en el sofá a su lado. Camus asintió y se sentó ahí, y el otro le echó enseguida las piernas por encima del regazo-. Cuéntame; pero si la tontería me gusta, no prometo nada.

-No creo que te guste. O sí... No, creo que no. Bueno, da igual. Milo, ¿sabes lo que es el BDSM?

Y Milo se atragantó con su propia saliva, pegó un bote en el sitio y miró con gesto incrédulo a Camus, todo a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?!

- _Bondage_ , disciplina, sadismo y masoquismo, sabes lo que es, ¿no?

-¡Toma, nos ha jodido, pues claro que lo sé!

-Y no te gusta, ¿no?

-Eh... ¡Pues obviamente no! Quiero decir, no lo he probado, pero... ¿Qué pasa, quieres probar?

-No, ya te lo he dicho, quiero que me quites la idea de la cabeza. Es que se me ha metido ahí y no hay manera- bufó Camus.

-Pues tranquilo, ya te puedes olvidar de ello, ni de coña vamos a hacer algo así.

Camus respiró hondo, aliviado, y la molesta polilla se esfumó por fin. Si Milo no quería, no había más que hablar.

-Perfecto, es lo que necesitaba. Gracias, Milo.

\- ~ o ~ -

El tema no volvió a salir en dos días. Milo no volvió a mencionarlo, Camus ni siquiera pensó en ello, y Afrodita no lo sacó de nuevo. Durante dos días, la idea ni asomó la cabeza. Pero al tercer día fue Milo quien se presentó en el templo de Acuario ligeramente nervioso y molesto.

Pilló a Camus haciendo la cena, puesto que ya era de noche. Las Doce Casas contaban con sirvientes que aprovisionaban a los caballeros de oro, limpiaban los templos y cocinaban para sus guardianes, pero a algunos, como Camus o Afrodita, les gustaba ocuparse personalmente de algunas de esas labores. En el caso del acuariano, que era además un virtuoso de la cocina, el desayuno, la comida y la cena corrían siempre a su cargo por elección propia. Esa noche estaba probando una receta griega que le había dado la sirviente de Aioria.

Nunca se ponía la armadura para cocinar; era un estorbo y podría mancharse. En vez de eso, llevaba el pijama gris sencillo que solía usar y un delantal azul marino. Con esas pintas y la larga melena turquesa recogida en una deshecha coleta alta lo encontró Milo trasteando en la cocina.

-¿Llego a tiempo para que hagas cena para dos?

-En realidad te noté subiendo hace rato y preparé _musaka_ para ambos, a estas horas no parecía probable que fueses a ver al Patriarca.

-Siempre tan previsor- sonrió Milo. Pero era una sonrisa nerviosa, y a Camus no se le escapó ese detalle. No obstante, optó por no decir nada. Si Milo quería hablar, le dejaría tomarse su tiempo. Además, estaba cocinando y prefería no distraerse o corría el riesgo de salirse de la hasta ahora desconocida receta.

Un rato más tarde, ya sentados frente a frente en una de las pequeñas mesas de la cocina y con sendos platos de _musaka_ delante, Milo pareció querer arrancar a hablar por fin:

-Oye, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día...

-¿Lo que hablamos cuándo exactamente?

-Lo de... Bueno, lo del _bondage_ y eso.

Camus parpadeó, sorprendido. Él ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en ello, pero Milo parecía que sí. Y además le había dado las suficientes vueltas como para estar ahora nervioso, persiguiendo la comida por el plato con el tenedor distraídamente.

-Te escucho.

-Pues eso, después de que lo dijeras... Mira, sé que dije que ni de coña, pero me dio por mirarlo en Internet. Y aunque hay algunas cosas que sigo pensando que ni en sueños las quiero hacer, hay otras que... Bueno, si tú quieres, podemos probar. Sólo si tú quieres, eh, que si no te apetece, nada.

Camus arqueó las cejas. ¿Aquello estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Milo realmente estaba proponiéndole esa idea? ¿O es que se había equivocado con la receta y el _musaka_ les estaba sentando mal a ambos?

No, era muy pronto para una indigestión, apenas habían empezado a cenar. Debía de ser lo primero. Pero sólo por si acaso, tenía que asegurarse:

-¿Me estás pidiendo que practiquemos BDSM, Milo?

-Eh... Sólo si tú quieres. Es que no sé, como sacaste la idea así de la nada, pensé que...

Camus suspiró y le metió una pinchada de comida en la boca con el tenedor para callarlo.

-Si a ti te hace ilusión, puede que me lo piense- murmuró. Milo sonrió levemente con la boca llena cerrada y siguió comiendo en un silencio solo roto para felicitar a su compañero por lo rica que estaba la cena.

Cuando el escorpiano se marchó de vuelta a su templo, Camus lo observó irse con un brillo calculador en los ojos.

\- ~ o ~ -

No volvieron a hablar sobre el tema en semanas. Pero esta vez, la idea no desapareció de la mente del caballero de Acuario, sobre todo con el hallazgo que hizo en la biblioteca de su propio templo.

Durante generaciones, la Casa del Aguador había sido el hogar de una infinidad de libros cuyo número iba en aumento con las décadas. La tradición la había empezado uno de los predecesores de Camus, un tal Degel que fue un completo apasionado de la lectura en sus tiempos. Cada caballero de Acuario que le sucedió fue incorporando nuevas adquisiciones a la vasta biblioteca, hasta el punto de que habían tenido que trasladarla al sótano del templo porque ya no había espacio físico para tanto libro. A Camus le gustaba perderse entre las estanterías, repletas de volúmenes de todo tipo, hasta encontrar uno que le llamase la atención. Normalmente no bajaba a la biblioteca a buscar nada en concreto, pero esa tarde fue diferente.

La idea de mirar a ver si había algún libro relacionado con el BDSM le había parecido alocada al principio, ese tipo de ideas que se le ocurrían y desechaba enseguida. ¿Por qué iba a haber algo así en la biblioteca centenaria de los caballeros dorados de Acuario? Pero por probar no perdía nada. Y tras varias horas buscando entre los volúmenes más viejos, la suerte le sorprendió.

Por fuera parecía un libro sobre los samuráis y sus métodos de tortura. Y por dentro lo habría sido también, si no fuera por las notas manuscritas que había intercaladas en las páginas de los pasajes correspondientes al _shibari_. El arte japonés de la atadura, que había comenzado como una técnica de tortura transmitida únicamente entre los samuráis y con el tiempo había evolucionado hacia un terreno más erótico, tenía dedicados por lo menos diez capítulos del libro. Y aunque los nudos y amarres que se describían en él no habían sido pensados para el sexo ni el placer, entre las páginas había trozos de papel con diagramas muy parecidos a los del tomo pero ligeramente modificados. Muchas veces, incluso traían anotaciones: _No tensar la cuerda hasta el último momento_ , _Revisar constantemente la circulación en las manos_ , _No pasar la cuerda por encima del pezón_ o incluso _Asegurarse de que al retorcerse esta parte tienda a hincarse un poco_ eran algunas de ellas.

A Camus jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza encontrar algo así en su biblioteca. No quiso pensar cuál de sus predecesores era el responsable del _contenido adicional_ que traía el dichoso libro, ni en qué momento se le habría ocurrido la idea. Y aunque al principio algunos de los diagramas le escandalizaron bastante, después de un rato leyendo y analizando los esquemas empezó a ver el potencial que tenía aquello.

Una semana más tarde, Milo se quedó a dormir en su templo. Y Camus se dio cuenta de que el _shibari_ le gustaba cuando despertó con una dolorosa erección tras soñar con su compañero envuelto en uno de aquellos complicados y elegantes amarres. Milo también se dio cuenta, porque tras arreglar el _problema_ del acuariano, éste se fue a darse una ducha y se olvidó el libro de los samuráis sobre la mesilla de noche. Y el escorpiano, obviamente, lo vio, lo abrió... y ató cabos.

Camus se quedó con la duda de si Milo había visto el libro o no, porque cuando volvió, el volumen estaba donde lo había dejado. Dos semanas más tarde, sin embargo, salió totalmente de dudas cuando entre sus regalos encontró cinco metros de cuerda del grosor de su dedo meñique y de color escarlata, el mismo tono que el aguijón de Escorpio.

Fue entonces cuando decidió intentarlo. Pero las vendas en la mano de Afrodita seguían bien presentes en su memoria, así que antes de decirle a Milo nada, optó por seguir investigando sobre el tema. Los nudos que había visto en el libro eran complicados, y realmente no sabía mucho más sobre el mundo en el que se iba a meter que lo que había visto en el tomo y lo que recordaba (presuntamente de las revistas de Milo). Todavía tenía que aprender bastante antes de lanzarse a la aventura.

Camus de Acuario siempre había sido un perfeccionista. Si iba a hacer algo, lo haría bien. Y desde luego, lo haría asegurándose de no causar daño a su compañero...

Al menos, no más del que Milo estuviese dispuesto a recibir.

\- ~ o ~ -

Cuando le preguntó a Milo dónde había estado investigando sobre el BDSM en Internet exactamente, al caballero de Escorpio se le iluminó la cara. No tardó en escribirle la dirección de un cybercafé de Atenas (ya que en el Santuario no tenían Internet) y las instrucciones para desbloquear el filtro de madurez de los ordenadores. Tampoco pasó mucho rato hasta que empezó a preguntarle si ya tenía alguna idea, pero Camus se encerró en un silencio absoluto y la única muestra que dio de estar oyendo las insistentes preguntas de su compañero griego fue una ligerísima inclinación de la comisura izquierda de su boca hacia arriba.

Las instrucciones de Milo resultaron ser muy útiles. Su consejo de última hora de colocarse en el ordenador de la entrada y no en el del fondo también, porque tal y como estaba colocada la pantalla era difícil que alguien más viese lo que estaba haciendo en ese puesto. Aun así, Camus tenía que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse o dar muestras de nerviosismo cada vez que iba a indagar sobre su recién descubierto fetiche, y se dio varios sustos en el transcurso de su "investigación" por culpa de un empleado del local excesivamente sigiloso al andar. Al final, sin embargo, el esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa: había encontrado una página web bastante completa con instrucciones, consejos de seguridad e incluso la dirección de una tienda física de cuerdas y otra de vestuario y accesorios.

La de vestuario no le interesaba tanto. Los trajes de cuero y látex eran bonitos, pero no le atraían demasiado y la mayoría eran caros. Su sueldo como caballero de oro no era bajo, pero aun así, tampoco podía permitirse despilfarros. Además, las cuerdas eran algo útil fuera del terreno del sexo, y el _shibari_ le parecía mil veces más elegante y acorde con su personalidad que un disfraz. Y en cuanto a los accesorios... Unos cuantos tenían potencial, pero por el momento prefería recurrir a sus propias manos. En un futuro, si la cosa funcionaba y a Milo también le gustaba, tal vez podrían pensar en ampliar horizontes con un juguete o dos.

En cuanto tuvo en sus manos su primera pieza de cuerda de diez metros de largo y seis milímetros de diámetro se puso a practicar. Lo había intentado con la de cinco metros que le había regalado Milo, pero resultó que salvo para amarres muy sencillos era demasiado corta. Además, resbalaba un poco y los nudos terminaban deshaciéndose o se apretaban solos más de la cuenta; así que al final tuvo que comprar una pieza más larga y adecuada para lo que querían hacer.

Al cabo de medio mes de practicar en secreto consigo mismo y con golems de hielo, Camus tuvo que reconocer que carecía de talento natural para el _shibari_ , o para los nudos en general. Era un genio, su maestra siempre se lo había dicho, pero no podía ser un genio para todo y parecía que había dado con su talón de Aquiles. Aun así, no se rindió hasta conseguir que los amarres le salieran a la perfección. Como estaban en un periodo de tregua bastante tranquilo para el Santuario, el tiempo libre que podía dedicar al _shibari_ era bastante y con paciencia y perseverancia consiguió aprenderse de memoria y con soltura varios nudos.

Milo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y la sorpresa en su cara la tarde que Camus se presentó en su templo para planear su primera sesión de BDSM no tuvo precio. Hablaron durante horas, hasta mucho después de que se pusiera el sol y los restos de la cena se enfriasen en sus platos. El escorpiano le confesó que tanta planificación arruinaba un poco su idea, pero Camus insistió en que había cosas que tenían que hablar antes de hacer nada. Milo siempre había tenido una alta tolerancia al dolor, pero aun así, también él tenía sus límites. Y el acuariano no quería sobrepasarlos por error y estropear lo que prometía ser una velada para el recuerdo; quería que la sesión fuese perfecta. O lo más perfecta que podía ser para dos completos novatos como ellos.

Cuando por fin se fueron a dormir, Camus se acostó con la seguridad de que iba a hacerlo bien y de que todos los posibles problemas que pudieran surgirles estaban cubiertos. Sólo quedaba encontrar el momento de llevar todos sus planes a la práctica.

Y el momento llegó dos semanas y media más tarde.

\- ~ o ~ -

Pese a estar en un periodo de calma, el Patriarca de vez en cuando enviaba a los caballeros dorados de misión. Camus no solía salir mucho del Santuario porque hacía apenas medio año que había concluido el entrenamiento de su discípulo y ya bastantes viajes había tenido con ello. Pero a Milo sí era frecuente que le enviasen fuera. Poco después de la última charla con su compañero, al de Escorpio lo habían mandado a investigar unos asesinatos que se estaban produciendo en México y que parecían estar influidos por algún ente sobrenatural. La investigación se había resuelto al final y los culpables (unos sacerdotes de un dios extranjero cuyo nombre Milo no conseguía pronunciar) ya estaban bajo custodia, pero el viaje se había alargado una semana más de lo previsto.

El caballero de Escorpio regresó al Santuario con la puesta de sol. Al subir las escaleras de los Doce Templos le extrañó no notar el cosmos de Camus por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la Casa del Aguador, pero con las prisas por entregar su informe cuanto antes al Patriarca y olvidarse del caso de los sacerdotes asesinos no se detuvo a la ida. A la vuelta sí, no obstante, pero porque esta vez había notado el cosmos de su compañero... y no parecía muy contento.

-¡Camus! ¡Ya he vuelto!- saludó mientras le buscaba por el templo-. ¿Dónde te habías metido antes? No he notado tu co...

Al entrar en el pequeño salón de la parte privada de Acuario había encontrado a Camus. Y la imagen desde luego que justificaba su repentina falta de palabras.

El de cabello turquesa le había estado esperando sentado en su sillón favorito, el de terciopelo azul oscuro y orejas, con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas. De uno de sus hombros colgaba, bien enrollada, una de las piezas de cuerda que había comprado recientemente, una del mismo tono que la que le había regalado Milo pero notablemente más larga. Salvo el rollo de color escarlata y su cabello turquesa, no llevaba nada que cubriese su cuerpo.

Ni por asomo era la primera vez que Milo le veía desnudo, obviamente. Pero esta vez Camus tenía algo distinto. Tal vez era un efecto óptico de la escasa luz que daban las arcaicas lámparas de aceite. Tal vez era su cosmos ligeramente amenazador. O tal vez fuese algo en sus ojos. Milo no lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, le hizo quedarse clavado en el sitio. Incluso sin usar sus poderes, Camus lo había congelado.

-Llegas tarde- le espetó el de Acuario-. _Siete días_ tarde. ¿Cuál es tu excusa, caballero de Escorpio?

-Las cosas se complicaron... y perdí un vuelo- admitió Milo. Luego se dio cuenta de a quién estaba dando explicaciones-. Eh, espera un momento, ni que fueras el Patriarca. ¿A qué viene pedirme excusas de repente, si nunca las necesitas?

-Silencio.- La voz de Camus restalló como un látigo. Su esbelta figura se levantó del sofá y avanzó hacia Milo, que se mantuvo firme en su sitio. Pero Camus pasó de largo y lo rodeó, situándose a su espalda y enterrando los dedos en la cuidada melena violácea del escorpiano. Milo cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo y sonrió, dejando que el otro trasteara con su cabello. Siempre le había gustado que le peinaran, era una sensación relajante-. Estás empezando a parecerme un poco indisciplinado, Milo. No es el primer vuelo que pierdes ni la primera vez que me tienes esperándote más tiempo del acordado.

Bueno, eso era verdad. Salvo a las Reuniones Doradas, Milo rara vez llegaba puntual a los sitios.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú al respecto? Aparte de hacerme una trenza- sonrió el de Escorpio al notar que Camus le sujetaba los tres mechones trenzados con una cinta. El acuariano jugueteó con su obra entre los dedos, antes de agarrarla con firmeza y pegar un tirón que obligó a Milo a inclinarse hacia atrás con un grito ahogado de sorpresa. El escorpiano le agarró la mano con las dos suyas para intentar que no volviese a tirarle del pelo, pero en aquella posición no podía maniobrar demasiado sin caerse de culo al suelo.

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas- siseó Camus en su oído-. Y todas incluyen menos ropa, así que quítate la armadura.

Milo sonrió. Aunque en un primer momento le había pillado por sorpresa, sabía perfectamente a qué estaban jugando. Las reglas las habían acordado de antemano, y pese a que sabía que la finalidad del juego era hacerle perder no se iba a rendir sin más.

-Oblígame- susurró. Camus entrecerró los ojos ante su desafío y una gruesa capa de escarcha inmovilizó los pies de Milo contra el suelo. Sin soltar la trenza, el acuariano deslizó la mano libre entre los muslos del otro hasta colarla por debajo de la huevera de la armadura. La respiración de Milo se aceleró al notar sus dedos rozando apenas una zona especialmente delicada de su anatomía.

-Quítate- repitió Camus lentamente, cerrando con parsimonia los dedos- la armadura.

Y cuando terminó de cerrar la mano sobre él, Milo contuvo el aliento y Escorpio se separó de su cuerpo en medio de un resplandor dorado, llevándose también la escarcha que le aprisionaba los pies. Camus, satisfecho, le soltó y acarició su cuello con los labios. Habría sido un gesto tierno de no ser por la temperatura de su piel, que estaba incluso por debajo de lo normal. El de Escorpio se estremeció, sobre todo cuando Camus se deshizo del ajustado mono que vestía bajo la armadura y lo abrazó por detrás. Era como sumergirse de golpe en el mar del norte de Siberia.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil obedecer, ¿no?- La voz de Camus era grave, queda, tranquila. Pero seguía teniendo algo que le hacía mantenerse alerta. Aun así, estar pendiente de la situación no evitó que Camus le pasara la cuerda que hasta ese momento llevaba colgada del hombro alrededor del cuello y ajustase el nudo que ya tenía preparado en un movimiento rápido, dejando un hueco que no le apretaba el cuello en absoluto pero por donde no podría sacar la cabeza. El de cabello turquesa se enrolló los dos extremos libres de la cuerda en una mano y se colocó de nuevo delante del escorpiano-. Y ahora dime, Milo. ¿Vas a volver a hacerme esperar por tu regreso de una misión?

-Puede que sí- contestó él.

-Respuesta equivocada. Esta va a ser una larga noche como sigas así- suspiró Camus-. Muy bien, ven aquí. A ver si es posible meter algo de disciplina en ese duro cráneo que tienes.

Tiró de la cuerda, y Milo no tuvo más remedio que seguirle... aunque a aquellas alturas, lo habría hecho de todos modos aun sin llevar una "correa" al cuello. Su entrepierna daba fe de que había perdido el juego por goleada.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto Camus tan bueno en el papel de dominante? ¿Y por qué no había descubierto antes lo excitante que eso le resultaba?

Algo parecido se preguntaba el propio Camus mientras llevaba a Milo a su pequeño y sobrio dormitorio. Allí no había lámparas encendidas, y la única luz que entraba por la ventana abierta era la de las estrellas y las antorchas del exterior de los templos. Para el dueño del templo, que conocía cada rincón de éste como la palma de su mano, la falta de luz no era un problema. Para Milo, con su prodigiosa visión nocturna, tampoco debería serlo.

Cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama, una monoplaza algo más grande de lo normal sin cabecero, Camus hizo a su "invitado" detenerse y volvió a colocarse tras él. De una rápida mirada comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio: las sábanas limpias de color rojo, las otras tres piezas de cuerda dispuestas sobre la mesilla de noche y la cama, y las tijeras de borde curvo escondidas bajo la almohada en caso de que sucediese una emergencia y tuviera que cortar las ataduras. Por supuesto que estaba todo colocado; lo había revisado tres veces mientras esperaba a que Milo bajase, presa de los nervios de última hora y escondiendo su cosmos hasta el último momento.

Agarró los dos extremos de la cuerda anudada al cuello de su compañero y empezó a deslizarlos por su torso. El nudo que le había hecho no era casual; se trataba del inicio de un arnés de pecho. No inmovilizaba realmente, pero sí le proporcionaba un punto de sujeción, un sitio desde donde agarrar a Milo y manejarlo con una sola mano con facilidad. Mientras entrecruzaba y anudaba la cuerda sobre los músculos del escorpiano, sin embargo, los nervios empezaron a reaparecer en su pecho.

Aquel arnés lo había practicado consigo mismo, sabía cómo hacerlo de forma que no dificultase la respiración ni se clavara demasiado en la piel. Pero el siguiente amarre sólo lo había podido practicar con golems de hielo. A los golems no se les desencajaba un brazo ni se les cortaba la circulación, no podría estar seguro de estar haciéndolo bien hasta el último momento. La inseguridad hizo que se detuviera unos segundos tras terminar el arnés.

-¿Pero tú en qué momento has aprendido a hacer esto?- preguntó Milo, pasando los dedos por la cuerda que le rodeaba el tórax y haciéndole centrarse de nuevo.

-Estuve practicando- respondió Camus en voz baja.

-Pues se te da genial. Es igual que esos esquemas que salían en tu libro.

Camus arqueó las cejas.

-Así que has estado revolviendo entre mis cosas...

Milo soltó una risilla y giró la cabeza para mirarle. Al ver su sonrisa y la emoción en su rostro, las inseguridades de Camus empezaron a diluirse.

-¿Dónde quedó lo de "lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo", _amigo_?- dijo el de Escorpio provocativamente, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice. Parecía que había notado su vacilación y le estaba dando ánimos para que continuase. Muy sutilmente, sin decirlo abiertamente, porque aquello no dejaba de ser un teatro, en cierto modo. La dinámica de dominante y sumiso no es más que una ilusión, una que ambas partes deben mantener si quieren que funcione... al menos al principio del juego. Y Milo estaba cumpliendo su parte de forma excelente.

Camus debía cumplir la suya también. Volvió a endurecer su gesto y enroscó una mano en el arnés.

-Dos puntualizaciones, Milo. Ahora mismo, esa afirmación es falsa. Todo lo que hay ahora mismo en esta habitación, absolutamente todo, me pertenece sólo a mí- susurró en su oído, paseándole un dedo helado por el exterior del muslo-. Eso te incluye a ti. Si no estás de acuerdo con estas condiciones, te aconsejo que salgas por la puerta antes de que termine de atarte. Porque te aseguro que mis nudos son _muy_ _firmes_.

Milo volvió a estremecerse y se pegó más a él inconscientemente. Una diminuta sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de Camus.

-Tomaré eso como que aceptas. Y la segunda puntualización, sobre eso de "amigo"... Creo que esta noche es más adecuado que te dirijas a mí de una forma más respetuosa, considerando la posición en la que vas a estar. Ve pensando en ello, usa esa alocada cabeza tuya a ver qué idea se te ocurre.

-Hm... ¿" _Sir mou_ " está bien?- probó Milo. Camus tiró del arnés y le arrastró hasta al lado de la mesilla de noche, de donde agarró otra cuerda. La dobló por la mitad y la anudó en forma de pajarita.

-"Mi señor" en griego, ¿cierto? No está mal. Servirá- asintió Camus, extendiendo los brazos de Milo a su espalda. Colocó ambos lazos de la "pajarita" rodeando sus brazos un poco por debajo del hombro y repitió el nudo varias veces, dejando siempre dos lazos simétricos a cierta distancia unos de otros que rodeaban los brazos del escorpiano-. Por si te interesa, este amarre se llama "mangas de libélula". Si pudieras verlo, recuerda un poco a las alas de dicho insecto.

-Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más- sonrió Milo. Camus terminó de inmovilizarle los brazos a la espalda con las mangas de libélula y aseguró el último nudo. Y entonces, de un brusco empujón, Milo se encontró cayendo de bruces sobre la cama-. ¡Oye! ¡Eso se avisa!

Camus arqueó las cejas en un calculado gesto de soberbia.

-No tengo por qué avisarte de todo lo que voy a hacer- replicó, alzando una mano. Su cosmos brilló durante unos instantes y entre sus dedos se solidificó un pequeño trozo de hielo. Con la mano libre, apartó la trenza de Milo y se la echó por encima de un hombro, descubriendo su nuca, y colocó el hielo justo entre los omóplatos de su compañero. Milo soltó un jadeo y arqueó la espalda, retorciéndose contra sus ataduras, pero tal y como Camus había asegurado, éstas eran firmes. El acuariano le sujetó la cabeza contra las sábanas y le pasó el hielo primero por el cuello, luego por el pecho atado, luego por el abdomen y finalmente por la cara interna de los muslos, en esa línea de piel tan sensible que tenía Milo. Éste cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, intentando controlar su pesada respiración sin conseguirlo del todo. Camus conocía demasiado bien su cuerpo y sabía perfectamente dónde tocar, eso no era nuevo. Lo que sí era nuevo era la sensación de la cuerda abrazándole, manteniéndole inmovilizado y arrebatándole la capacidad que solía tener de revolverse para que su compañero dejase las provocaciones y rematase ya el asunto, o incluso invertir las tornas y rematarlo él mismo.

A Camus siempre le había gustado tomarse las cosas con calma, pero Milo solía acelerarlas. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada salvo resignarse a que su compañero controlase el ritmo, que de momento era tortuosamente lento.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no estaba presumiendo ni exagerando con lo de mis nudos- comentó Camus sin dejar de pasear el trozo de hielo por su piel, dejando un rastro de vellos de punta y fría humedad sobre ésta-. Sé consciente de tu situación, Milo. Acabas de volver de una misión, así que nadie irá a encargarte nada al templo hasta por lo menos mañana por la tarde. Puedo disponer de ti como me plazca durante al menos esta noche, puede que incluso parte de mañana, y no puedes impedir ninguna de las decisiones que tome sobre ti. Puedes protestar, suplicarme, decir lo que quieras, pero no me detendrás. Lo único que conseguirá pararme es una palabra, tu único mecanismo de seguridad para terminar el juego. Dime, Milo, ¿te acuerdas de cuál es mi palabra de seguridad?

Milo abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí- susurró. Camus acercó el hielo a su entrepierna y el escorpiano tragó saliva.

-¿"Sí", qué, Milo?

-Sí, _sir mou_. Es "aurora".

-Perfecto. Buen chico.

El hielo desapareció y Milo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Camus, sirviéndose del arnés, lo colocó mejor sobre la cama y alargó la mano para alcanzar las dos piezas de cuerda restantes. Le dobló las piernas y las sujetó en esa posición con dos nuevos amarres, no demasiado apretados pero sí lo bastante como para que no pudiera extender las rodillas.

Camus estaba bastante orgulloso de sus nudos, pero sabía que aquellas cuerdas no podían retener a un caballero de oro si éste quería liberarse de verdad. En realidad, ninguna forma de atadura usada por los humanos normalmente, ya fuese _shibari_ , cadenas o correas podría retener a alguien con el poder que poseían. La palabra de seguridad, pues, no era realmente necesaria para ellos ya que Milo podía liberarse cuando quisiera sin mucho esfuerzo. Esa era una de las dificultades que se habrían encontrado de no haberlo hablado previamente y acordado que sólo el dominante podía usar cosmos.

"Aurora", además, era más que un mecanismo de seguridad. Camus podía elegir ignorarla y seguir adelante independientemente de las protestas de Milo, después de todo. Pero al empezar el juego, el escorpiano estaba depositando en él su confianza, creyendo ciegamente que si le pedía que parase, Camus pararía. "Aurora" no era sólo una forma de detenerle, era el símbolo de su confianza mutua.

Milo se fiaba de Camus, porque sabía que si le pedía que se detuviese, lo haría.

Camus se fiaba de Milo, porque sabía que si iba demasiado lejos, lo detendría.

Era un pacto, un sencillo pacto que servía para mantener en pie una compleja ilusión. Pero al final, el objetivo de todo aquello era simple: que los dos disfrutasen. Y Camus se iba a encargar de que así fuese.

Una vez tuvo a Milo completamente inmovilizado, con la cabeza y las rodillas sobre el colchón y el trasero en alto, el acuariano redujo un poco más la temperatura de sus manos y le acarició una nalga con suavidad. Milo cerró los ojos, pero no intentó apartarse. Con el transcurso de los años la sensación de frío sobre su piel se había convertido en excitante y Camus lo sabía.

-Dioses... de verdad que estás helado, deberías hacértelo mirar- consiguió murmurar. El caballero de los hielos, por toda respuesta, retiró la mano. Milo protestó, pero no tardó en notar el frío contacto de nuevo... pero esta vez, en forma de un azote con la mano abierta que le hizo pegar un bote, sobresaltado.

-De vez en cuando parece que se te olvida el respeto con el que debes hablarme.

-Lo siento, _sir mou_ \- sonrió Milo para sí.

-Eso está mejor.- Otra caricia helada sobre la nalga del escorpiano, seguida inmediatamente por otro azote un poco más fuerte-. Pero sigues habiendo llegado tarde, y eso es imperdonable-. Otra vez, una caricia seguida por un azote. La respiración de Milo se estaba volviendo irregular y sus piernas temblaban bajo las cuerdas. Camus siguió repitiendo el proceso rítmicamente, golpeando y calmando la piel sensibilizada por el frío hasta que Milo, que había estado conteniendo sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio, no pudo más y dejó que su voz se escapara.

Esta vez, quien se estremeció fue Camus.

Una parte de sí mismo, la parte que siempre lo analizaba y racionalizaba todo, le daba vueltas a la razón de por qué le resultaba tan estimulante la visión que tenía ante sí. Milo atado, vulnerable, a su merced, recibiendo todo lo que le echaba encima y disfrutándolo. Nunca se había visto a sí mismo como una persona especialmente dominante, pero el papel le resultaba sorprendentemente cómodo. Además, saber que él era el responsable de cada gemido que se le escapaba al otro, la certeza de que era capaz de sumirle de tal manera en el placer hacía que su ego subiera como la espuma. Después de todo, saberse bueno en algo siempre era agradable, y más para alguien como él obsesionado por la perfección.

Y Milo tampoco parecía estar pasándolo mal con el rol de sumiso. Porque desde luego la sonrisa traviesa que tenía en los labios no era forzada, y el brillo lascivo de sus ojos cuando se giró a mirarle tampoco era mentira. Y el indicio más claro: no había usado la palabra de seguridad. El caballero de Escorpio siempre había tenido una cierta fascinación por el dolor, tanto el propio como el ajeno. Alguna vez le había confesado a Camus que no es que le excitase sin más recibir golpes, sino que el dolor le recordaba que seguía entre los vivos. Teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que ambos habían estado al borde de la muerte cumpliendo su deber como caballeros de Atenea, Camus podía comprender perfectamente la importancia que tenía para Milo sentirse vivo.

En aquel momento, no obstante, el dolor estaba haciendo algo más con él. Milo se estaba _hundiendo_ , enterrándose un poco más en una espiral de placer, testosterona y endorfinas con cada azote, con cada caricia helada. Lo único que le faltaba para hundirse del todo era que Camus reclamase la entrada que tenía ante sí. Cosa que no tardó demasiado en hacer, porque la erección del acuariano ya llevaba un buen rato reclamando su atención.

Milo tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no explotar en cuanto Camus entró en él. Normalmente, llegados a aquel punto se habría revuelto, le habría echado los brazos a la espalda y a la mañana siguiente el de Acuario tendría unas preciosas marcas de uñas que esconder bajo su melena turquesa. Pero esta vez no. En primer lugar porque estaba atado, y en segundo, porque desde hacía un rato había entrado prácticamente en trance y cualquier pensamiento que hubiera en su cabeza se podía transcribir como un montón de balbuceos sin sentido alguno. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era dejarse llevar y sentir, disfrutar. Las cuerdas sobre su piel, las sábanas bajo su rostro, a Camus embistiéndole, las manos de Camus azotando y acariciando sus muslos, sus dientes sobre su cuello y hombros... No poder moverse ni huir de él amplificaba aún más cada sensación que le sacudía.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el clímax, Milo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había hecho falta que su compañero le masturbase. Eso ya era un logro en sí mismo. Camus duró aún un poco más, pero finalmente terminó también dentro de él y se dejó caer a su lado, agotado, tras un último azote de recuerdo.

Milo no tenía fuerzas ni para intentar moverse, y aunque las hubiera tenido, seguía atado. Se quedaron unos segundos tumbados sobre la cama demasiado pequeña para ambos, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones y ritmos cardíacos. El primero que se movió fue Camus, que alzó un brazo y le acarició las manos a Milo, colocando la palma entre sus dedos. Milo respondió apretándole la mano con las suyas y el de Acuario contuvo un suspiro de alivio. No había habido problemas de circulación, después de todo.

-¿Has aprendido la lección, Milo?- susurró. El de Escorpio soltó una carcajada sin aliento.

-Desde luego, _sir mou_. Prometo volver a llegar tarde todos los días de aquí en adelante- rió. Camus soltó un bufido.

-No, parece que no la has aprendido. ¿Necesitas otra ronda para terminar de captarlo?

-Gracias, pero creo que como repitamos esto ahora mismo me desmayo. Aurora, ¿vale? Aurora.

Camus sonrió, con una de aquellas sonrisas genuinas que probablemente nadie salvo Milo había visto jamás. Con tan solo una palabra el juego había terminado, y con él su papel también llegaba a su fin. Se incorporó y se apresuró a empezar con la tarea de desatar a su compañero, acariciando cuidadosamente las leves marcas enrojecidas que le habían dejado las cuerdas sobre la piel. Sus manos seguían estando por debajo de la temperatura de un humano normal, pero ya no parecían estar hechas de hielo. Tras liberarlo por completo y que se tumbase boca arriba, dejó las cuerdas sobre la mesilla de noche junto con las tijeras hasta entonces escondidas bajo la almohada y se abrazó al escorpiano. Donde había marcado su piel dejó besos y caricias, revisando al mismo tiempo que los amarres no hubiesen causado ninguna lesión. Milo cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que podríamos volver a hacer esto algún otro día- murmuró-. Ha sido... Dioses, es que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente en repetirlo- respondió Camus-. Pero vas a tener que ponerte las pilas. El _shibari_ es difícil, necesitarás practicar bastante.

Milo abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes. ¿Qué te crees, que voy a ser yo siempre el que te haga el trabajo?

-Espera, ¿me vas a dejar... bueno, dominarte?- inquirió Milo, incrédulo. Y entonces, una sonrisilla se le dibujó en la cara-. Pero qué envidioso que eres, Camus.

La cara del acuariano enrojeció en cuestión de segundos. Otro gesto que no era muy común en él fuera del ámbito privado con Milo.

-Sí, te voy a "dejar". Pero si vas a hacerlo, lo tienes que hacer bien, así que más te vale espabilar.

El escorpiano soltó una carcajada y estiró el cuello, robándole un beso. Después cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, y Camus apoyó la suya sobre su hombro.

-De acuerdo. Me parece un buen trato- susurró, sonriendo-. Pero eso ya lo dejamos para mañana.

-Buenas noches, Milo.

-Je, buenas noches, _sir mou_.


End file.
